Sam's Secret
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Sam has been having problems at home and has an unusual way of dealing with them. It's her secret and she is determined to not let her friends, especially Danny, find out. But Danny is determined to uncover this secret. When he does, will he be able to save his best friend from her own destruction? Contains self-harm, attempted suicide! Please R


Sam's POV

"I hate you both!" I screamed, turning away from my parents and sprinting up to my room.  
Swinging the door open I ran up to my bedside table and tried to unlock it. The tears falling from my eyes made that rather difficult but I succeeded eventually and found what I needed.  
Picking up the blade, I carefully drew it to my arm, right above a vein on my wrist.  
I took a deep breath, and pressed it down, hard. I sighed at the instant satisfaction of the blood trickling down my hand and onto the floor, probably staining my carpet, but I couldn't care less.  
I had my release. I needed this. I lived on it.  
As the bleeding slowed down I stared at the many other scars that coated my arm.  
This was sick. It was wrong. It was disgusting.  
But it was my vice.  
This was all the sanity I had, the only thing that would keep me sane.  
I hated this. I hated myself.  
I can never understand how I could let myself get to a point where I had to hurt myself to feel good.  
Ever since my parents started fighting with each other and me, this seemed to be all I could count on.  
I couldn't even tell Danny about this. I knew he would hate me.  
This was my secret. My dark, dark secret.  
I jumped when I heard the familiar ringtone of my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID.  
_Danny Fenton_.  
I sighed, picking up. "Hello?" My voice was shaky and I tried to calm myself down a bit.  
_"Sam?" _I heard Danny's voice at the other end of the line. _"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying. Is everything alright?"_  
I almost smiled at his concern. My best friend. I didn't deserve him.  
"I'm fine," I replied, my voice sort of back to normal.  
_"Okay…well I was just about to head over to the Nasty Burger for dinner. Wanna join?" _  
Normally, I would never turn down an offer like this. I never rejected a chance to get out of my house nowadays.  
But looking at the still-bleeding cut on my wrist I could tell I wouldn't be able to go anywhere tonight.  
"Can't Tucker go with you?"  
_"I already asked,"_ I heard him say, _"but he's grounded."_  
I sighed. Well, I couldn't just let him go alone…  
"Alright fine. I'll meet you there."  
We hung up and I groaned, looking back at my arm. Some blood had dried on my arm and some was still oozing out of the cut at a slow pace but I ignored it and grabbed a jacket.  
Opening my window, I took one look into my room, before jumping down the two stories and landing on my feet. I had jumped out my window many times before so, by now, I knew what I was doing.  
Walking down the road towards The Nasty Burger, I thought about telling Danny about my 'habit'.  
But decided against it. He wouldn't understand.  
I approached the building and saw Danny leaning against the door frame, holding the door open for me.  
"Thanks," I said softly.  
We walked to a table and sat down across from each other.  
"What would you like to order?" a girl with an outrageously fake smile asked us, attempting to be bubbly. It was late, almost midnight. I don't blame her for how she feels. I'd be pretty pissed myself.  
"Two grape sodas," I heard Danny tell her, handing her a couple of bills.  
"Danny, you can't pay for me," I argued.  
"Sam, I asked you to be here," he said, as the waitress walked away. "The least I can do is pay for your soda."  
I smiled.  
"Here you go," the waitress said as she put the sodas in front of Danny. Danny reached for his soda, opened it and took a swig.  
Then I reached for mine, but my hand was stopped by Danny.  
"Sam, what happened to your arm?" he asked. I looked down and gasped when I saw that my sleeve had ridden up exposing my wrist…and the cut that was slowly dripping crimson blood which had been soaked up by my sleeve.  
"Nothing," I said hurriedly, pulling my arm out of his reach and pulling my sleeve down.  
I should have stopped bleeding by then. Something was wrong.  
"Sam," he insisted, reaching for my arm. I pulled back further.  
"Danny, it's getting late. I should go home."  
He sighed, still looking at my arm but got up. "I'll walk you."  
We walked in silence, with Danny sneaking glimpses to my arm, but never saying a thing.  
As we approached my street, my head started pounding. I stopped and bent over, leaning on my knees, breathing deeply.  
"Sam, what's wrong?" I heard Danny ask, but his voice was distant.  
"I…feel kinda…faint…" I whispered between deep breaths. My head was spinning wildly.  
Then…the world went black. All I heard were Danny's faint cries of "Sam!" before I fell towards the ground.  
I was caught by him before I could hit the ground, and grabbed his arm with my left hand.  
Danny's gasp broke through my spinning head and the last thing I noticed before I blacked out was Danny's finger slightly tracing my aching, still-bleeding cut and the blood that was dripping onto my boot.


End file.
